1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a model for a wind tunnel test, including at least one wing, a plurality of small bores defined at different locations on a surface of a wing in the wing span direction to communicate with a plurality of passages defined in the wing span direction within the wing and extending to a wing root.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional models for a wind tunnel test which measures a distribution of pressure on a surface of a main wing of an airplane are known and described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 10-274590 and 2000-227384.
The model for a wind tunnel test described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-274590, includes pipes which are inserted into pressure-detecting bores made through an outer plate of a hollow main wing from the side of an inner surface of the main wing to a thicknesswise intermediate portion of the outer plate and which are fixed by soldering.
The model for a wind tunnel test also described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.2000-227384, includes a groove made on the surface of a main wing made of a metal and NC-treated to extend in a span direction. The model further includes a copper pipe having pressure-detecting bores and is fitted into the groove with a clearance filled with a resin. In addition, the model for the wind tunnel test described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.2000-227384, includes pressure-detecting bores which open into a surface of a main wing, and includes passages which permit the pressure-detecting bores to communicate with a pressure sensor. The pressure-detecting bores and the passages are integrally formed upon formation of the main wing by a photo-forming process.
To accurately measure the distribution of the pressure on the surface of a main wing, a large number of pressure-detecting bores are required. Therefore, the number of passages permitting the pressure-detecting bores to communicate with a pressure sensor is also increased in relation to an increase in the number of the pressure-detecting bores. For this reason, it is difficult to dispose the passages within the main wing. For example, in the above-described model including the pipes inserted into the pressure-detecting bores and soldered therein, or in the above-described model including the copper pipe having the pressure-detecting bores and embedded in the groove made in the surface of the main wing, the processing or treatment of these models is extremely troublesome. Additionally, due to the fact that the passages provided in the pipes and the copper pipe intersect each other, the number of pressure-detecting bores is limited. In the model in which the main wing is integrally provided with the pressure-detecting bores and wherein the passages are formed by the photo-forming process, it is possible to remarkably reduce the number of processing steps and the processing cost. However, when the large number of pressure-detecting bores are distributed in the surface of the main wing, the number of pressure-detecting bores may not be increased. Specifically, the passages defined in the span direction to connect the pressure-detecting bores adjacent to the wing tip to the pressure sensor, interfere with the pressure-detecting bores adjacent to the wing root, thereby obstructing any increase in number of the pressure-detecting bores. Specifically, the passages defined in the span direction to connect the pressure-detecting bores adjacent to the wing tip to the pressure sensor, interfere with the pressure-detecting bores adjacent to the wing root, thereby obstructing any increase in number of the pressure-detecting bores.
The present invention has been accomplished with the above circumstance in view. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to enable the fabrication of a model for a wind tunnel test at a low cost. The model for a wind tunnel test includes a plurality of small bores opening on a surface of a wing and passages permitting the small bores to communicate with the wing root so that the small bores and the passages do not interfere with each other.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides, for example, a model for a wind tunnel test, including at least one wing, a plurality of small bores defined on a surface of a wing at different locations in the wing span direction, and a plurality of passages which are defined in the wing span direction within the wing and extending to a wing root, the plurality of passages communicating with the small bores, wherein the wing is formed by curing a photo-setting resin sequentially in the wing span direction by a photo-forming process, wherein the passages are formed integrally within the wing upon the formation of the wing by the photo-forming process, and wherein the passages leading to the small bores that are adjacent to the wing root are disposed nearer to the surface of the wing, as compared with the passages leading to the small bores that are adjacent to a wing tip.
With the above arrangement, the model for the wind tunnel test is formed by the photo-forming process. Therefore, the time and cost required for the fabrication of the model can be reduced. Also, the large number of the passages can be formed simultaneously within the wing upon the formation of the wing without application of a special mechanical treatment. In addition, the passages leading to the small bores adjacent to the wing root are disposed nearer to the surface of the wing, as compared with the passages leading to the small bores adjacent to the wing tip. Therefore, the interference between the passages leading to the small bores adjacent to the wing tip and the passages leading to the small bores adjacent to the wing root can be reliably avoided. Accordingly, it is possible to remarkably increase the degree of freedom of arrangement of the small bores.
The present invention also provides a model for a wind tunnel test in which the small bores are pressure-detecting bores for measuring a distribution of pressure on the surface of the wing.
With the above arrangement, a distribution of pressure on the surface of the wing can be measured by using the small bores as the pressure-detecting bores.
The present invention also provides a model for a wind tunnel test in which the small bores are air-suction/ejection bores for controlling a boundary layer on the surface of the wing.
With the above arrangement, air on the surface of the wing can be sucked, or air can be ejected to the surface of the wing, by using the small bores as the air-suction/ejection bores, thereby performing the simulation of a boundary layer control.
The present invention further provides a model for a wind tunnel test in which the small bores are tracer-ejection bores for visualizing the flow of air on the surface of the wing.
With the above arrangement, the flow of air on the surface of the wing can be visualized by using the small bores as the tracer-ejection bores.
In addition, the present invention provides a model for a wind tunnel test in which the small bores are air-ejection bores for ejecting air for cooling the surface of the wing.
With the above arrangement, an air film can be formed on the surface of the wing by using the small bores as the air-ejection bores to perform the simulation of air-cooling.